


We Are not The Minority

by Mrs_Understood



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Sexism, Slam Poem, catcalling, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Understood/pseuds/Mrs_Understood
Summary: Hey, this isn't Marvel, sorry. I had to write a slam poem for school and my mom INSISTED I share it, so this is a poem about my experiences with sexism in America.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	We Are not The Minority

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, not light-hearted like I usually write, but I wanted a platform to share this so... here you go.

**_WE ARE_ ** ~~**_NOT_ ** ~~ **_THE MINORITY_ **

165.92 million women in the United States of America, 159.41 million men

how are we the minority? 

A man walks down the street, he just walks down the street

we walk down the street, put on display judged by our clothes, our bodies, our hair.

My father moved 1000 miles alone, as a teen, no fear.

why can’t I walk to the park?

* **_Come on honey, smile for me_ ** *

Who said to start so young? Who declared twelve-year-old boys are boys and twelve-year-old girls are objects? 

**Stop making a problem. Don’t you like the attention?**

**Hey Baby, will you marry me?**

I didn’t plan on getting engaged on my walk to school.

**Hold your keys between your fingers. Don’t sit alone in your car. Take mace.**

**Well, what were you doing out at night anyway? What were you wearing?**

* **_Wish my wife had a body like yours_ ** *

**Isn’t she a mother? Who’s watching her kids?**

Doesn’t she value her job? Why doesn’t she work late?

Why are you making such a big deal out of this? Sexism is over.

We got right to divorce 163 years ago, the right to vote 100 years ago, the right to our own bank account 50 years ago. 

Thank you, suffragettes.

I didn’t ask to be one.

But if I don’t speak up, am I the same as them? 

How did we become the minority when we outnumber them?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Let me know what you think if you feel like it. I'll be updating my actual fics soon.


End file.
